Never let me go
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Siempre creyó que al regresar todo se arreglaría y sería como antes, que John estaría ahí esperándolo, enojado seguramente, pero ahí, sin embargo olvidó un punto muy importante: los vivos, eventualmente, superan a los muertos. Johnlock principalmente.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre creyó que al regresar todo se arreglaría y sería como antes, que John estaría ahí esperándolo, enojado seguramente, pero ahí, sin embargo olvidó un punto muy importante: los vivos, eventualmente, superan a los muertos.

Claro, Sherlock Holmes nunca estuvo muerto, pero eso John no lo sabía y era natural que el dolor se fuera y llegaran las ganas de seguir, de pasar página y continuar con su vida, lo había hecho maravillosamente, para cuando Sherlock volvió, John ya no se dolía de su pérdida y vivía con una mejor con la que estaba a punto de casarse, una tal Mary Morstan.

Sherlock sintió decepción, no habría vuelta a casa porque su hogar, el más real que había conocido en toda su vida, estaba dividido, John no estaría ahí pues ya hacía su vida con Mary, y Sherlock no dijo ni media palabra porque sabía que ese era el sueño de John, aún cuando se interponía con sus deseos.

John lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara y reclamos, eso no le dolió tanto como ver a Mary Morstan consolar a John, conseguir que el ex militar se calmara y hacerlo sonreír; Sherlock reconocía que Mary no era una mala mujer, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, deseaba conseguir una prueba, cualquier cosa que demostrara que Morstan era indigna de John pero no había nada, Mary tenía el corazón de John por justas causas, y se amaban mucho, demasiado tal vez.

Probó la existencia de Moriarty, limpió su nombre, ¿y qué?, en el fondo él sólo lo había hecho por John, para protegerlo y para que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Y llegó la boda, John había insistido en que asistiera y accedió, sabía que sus sentimientos eran egoístas, debía estar feliz por John, se obligó a estar feliz por John, así que se puso un traje y compró un regalo ridículo para los novios y asistió a la estúpida boda, fue en ese momento preciso en que los novios firmaban el documento cuando Sherlock Holmes supo que estaría solo de nuevo, que estaría solo para siempre y que amaba a John Watson, a quien acababa de perder.

Se escabulló de la fiesta, ahogado en sentimientos dolorosos, y fue a Baker Street, Mycroft había conservado todo intacto para él, ¿de qué servía ese lugar sin John?, ¿de qué servían todos sus esfuerzos si John no estaba?, se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y por primera vez en casi diez años, volvió a inyectarse cocaína.

Luego pasaron los días, las semanas, Lestrade llegaba con algunos casos que aceptaba sin rechistar, arriesgándose tal vez más de lo que debería, llegó incluso a fracturarse algunos dedos y sufrir alguna que otra herida, estaba consciente de que era a posta, que se lanzaba a esas misiones casi suicidas para sentir adrenalina que le ayudara a poner la mente en blanco.

John lo visitó tres meses después de su boda, tan ocupado se hallaba con su mujercita como para olvidarse de su supuesto mejor amigo, y Sherlock estaba molesto con él por olvidarlo, muy molesto, escuchó los pasos inconfundibles de John en la escalera y fue a encerrarse en su habitación, escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas, escuchó a John llamarle, buscar en la sala y en la cocina y finalmente entrar en su cuarto.

- Sherlock- dijo John, sonriendo como idiota - ¿cómo has estado?, perdóname que no viniera a visitarte antes pero…-

- Quiero dormir- contestó Sherlock, dándole la espalda, no quería perdonarlo, quería que se fuera porque le dolía verlo y escucharlo, porque le recordaba que no se iba a quedar y que pronto el 221B sería silencio y soledad – Vete, John-

- Bueno…yo sólo quería ver como estabas-

- Estoy bien, quiero dormir, vete y cierra la puerta al salir-

- Está bien- suspiró John, ¿lo había herido?, probablemente - ¿seguro que no necesitas nada?-

- Necesito dormir-

- Te visitaré después, adiós-

La palabra _después_ podía significar mucho o poco tiempo, otros tres meses o quizá nunca, pensar en eso hizo que Sherlock sintiera un dolor horrible en el pecho, dolor y rabia, estaba molesto con John por no quererlo pero también estaba molesto con él mismo por amar a John, el amor te debilita, el amor te hace perderlo todo.

Se dio cuenta de que el cuarto de John seguía intacto, a veces, cuando se drogaba, se tiraba en la cama de Watson, con la esperanza de alucinar con él o de encontrar su aroma entre las almohadas, todo eso era mentira, todas las novelas de amor mentían, no había un aroma mágico que recordara a John, no veía su cara entre la gente, no se metía en sus sueños, nada, todo era soledad.

Hubiera deseado dejar el cuarto tal como estaba pero un impulso de coraje le hizo comenzar a llenarlo de cajas, periódicos, revistas viejas y libros estropeados, entre otras cosas, John no iba a regresar con él, ¿qué caso tenía conservar su espacio intacto?

Raramente salía de Baker Street, sólo para resolver algún caso o cuando la alacena llevaba demasiado vacía y el estómago no le dejaba pensar, su dieta consistía en cereal, leche y cocaína, aunque ésta última no tan seguido como en su juventud, sólo la usaba cuando se sentía demasiado solitario.

Greg se presentó con un caso muy interesante y arriesgado, tal como le gustaba a Sherlock, los resultados fueron todos los culpables en custodia y una bala que rozó el hombro de Holmes, un precio pequeño comparado con la banda de secuestradores que acababa de atrapar, seguramente Lestrade fue quien llamó a John pues el médico se presentó el Baker Street esa misma noche, encontrando a Sherlock en la sala, tocando el violín con cierto gesto de dolor.

- Sherlock, ¿por qué no me llamaste?, supe que te hirieron, déjame ver-

El detective no dijo nada pero apartó el violín y se quitó la camisa, dejando que John le examinara, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar por qué no le llamó?, ¿acaso John le había llamado a él?, no, nunca, ni siquiera un mensaje, llevaba un mes entero sin aparecerse y llegaba reclamando que no le llamara.

- No es nada- bufó Holmes, poniéndose la camisa de nuevo – estoy bien-

- Me pondría más tranquilo tenerte en observación, al menos hasta mañana, además… Sherlock, ¿has estado comiendo bien?, se nota que has perdido peso-

¿Y a qué venía tanta preocupación?, ¿no tenía él acaso una esposa a la cual cuidar?, Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y negó.

- No pasará nada, estoy bien-

- No lo estás, me quedaré aquí esta noche, por si te sientes mal, usaré mi vieja habitación-

- No puedes-

- ¿Por qué?-

- La estoy usando como almacén-

El rostro de John se torció en un gesto de molestia, ¿estaba enojado?, ¿estaba herido?, sí, una mezcla de las dos, ¿eso hacía sentir mejor a Sherlock?, para nada, dañar a John no ayudaba, sólo le dolía más.

- Entonces usaré el sofá-

- Ridículo, tienes una casa y una cama a la cual volver, vete, estoy bien, Lestrade no debió llamarte, ocúpate de tu mujer y no te molestes por mí-

Lo había herido de nuevo, lo podía leer en su rostro, sintió el aguijón de la culpa clavársele, no quería lastimar a John pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar cerca de él, no mientras siguiera oliendo a Mary Morstan, no mientras amara a esa mujer y llegara así a Baker Street, con los labios rojos, evidente prueba de que había estado besándose con su mujer, y con la ropa mal puesta, seguramente la llamada de Greg había interrumpido una sesión de sexo.

- De acuerdo- cedió al fin – me iré, pero te llamaré mañana para saber cómo estás-

- No es necesario- continuó Sherlock – adiós y buenas noches-

- Sherlock, sé que no he sido buen amigo últimamente, el nuevo ritmo de vida que llevo no me ha permitido visitarte tan seguido como debería y…-

- No tienes que disculparte, es normal, ahora tienes responsabilidades de hombre casado, no puedes estar paseándote por aquí a visitar a tu amigo el detective desquiciado, no puedes estar poniendo tu vida en riesgo, ahora tienes a alguien a quien volver, es natural que te alejes-

- ¿De verdad lo crees así?- preguntó John, aliviado – Gracias, Sherlock, me da gusto saber que me comprendes, por un momento creí que estabas enojado conmigo, Mary y yo hemos hablado del asunto y a los dos nos gustaría que fueras a visitarnos, ya sabes, a cenar-

- Tengo que declinar tu invitación- respondió Holmes – sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de interacciones sociales, pero agradezco tu intención-

- Bueno, pero no dejaré de insistir- John le sonrió – me voy, que descanses-

Y se fue, ¿por qué no podía olvidarse?, ¿por qué aparecía preocupándose por él?, ¿por qué si nunca iba a amarlo?, Sherlock se avergonzaba de su debilidad, de sus deseos de poseer a John, pero no se avergonzaba de quererlo, ¿era esa una buena señal?, lo ignoraba por completo.

Pasó una semana antes de que John se apareciera de nuevo por Baker Street, llegó con comida china y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con evidentes intenciones de pasar una tarde entre amigos, a Sherlock se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo sigues de la herida?-

- Está bastante bien-

John se sentó en su viejo sillón, comenzando a comer, por un momento casi fue como antes, Sherlock tenía el violín en el regazo y jugaba un poco con las cuerdas, casi se parecía al viejo John, el que arriesgaba la piel por Sherlock Holmes y lo seguía en sus aventuras, pero el perfume de Mary estaba en el aire, recordándole a Sherlock que John no se quedaría.

Alguien venía por la escalera, Sherlock y John se giraron para encontrarse con Greg.

- Tengo un caso que te interesará- anunció Lestrade – Hola, John, ¿cómo está Mary?-

- Hola, Greg, está muy bien, estamos muy contentos- contestó Watson, sonriendo como tarado.

- Sherlock, ¿vendrás?-

- Sí- respondió el detective, levantándose del sillón – me contarás en el camino-

- Bien, traje el revólver- habló John.

- Tú no vendrás- dijo Sherlock, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda – puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, cierra la puerta al salir-

- ¿No…no quieres que te acompañe?-

- Preferiría que no- siguió Sherlock – ya no me eres de ayuda, dale mis saludos a Mary-

De nuevo esa expresión, lo estaba hiriendo, Lestrade le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Sherlock.

- Claro, ten cuidado-

Salió de Baker Street junto con Lestrade, al final el caso no había resultado tan interesante como prometía, todo una decepción, resolvió el asunto en un par de horas y regresó a casa, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse a John en el departamento.

- Pensé que te habrías ido- comentó Sherlock, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?-

John le lanzó su frasco de solución de cocaína y algunas jeringas, Sherlock no pudo más que torcer el gesto y suspirar con fastidio.

- Estás drogándote de nuevo- reclamó Watson, rojo de furia - ¿por qué haces esto, Sherlock?-

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?- bramó el detective – es mi maldito cuerpo, es mi decisión-

- Te estás haciendo daño-

- Insisto, ¿a ti qué te preocupa?, ¿no tienes ya muchísimas cosas en qué ocuparte?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Por qué no me das un poco de paz, John?, tú tienes una vida, te casaste y eres feliz, déjame hacer lo que yo quiera, déjame tranquilo de una vez-

- ¿Todo esto es porque me fui?-

- Todo esto es porque me olvidaste-

Watson se quedó inmóvil, observando con asombro a Sherlock.

- No te olvidé, Sherlock, durante tanto tiempo esperé que regresaras y nunca… fueron tres años, tres malditos años-

- Tres años en los que te buscaste una mujercita para casarte, me olvidaste, me reemplazaste, pasé tres años intentando deshacer la red de Moriarty sólo para regresar aquí, a Baker Street a encontrarte, te lo dije una vez, no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, jamás me ha importado, sólo quería protegerte, quería volver a mi hogar y verte aquí, regreso y no estás en casa, regreso y no hay hogar, te has ido-

- Eso no cambia que sigamos siendo amigos-

- Yo ya no tengo amigos, el único que tenía se fue-

- No es cierto, Sherlock-

- Déjame solo, ¿puedes dejarme solo?-

- No-

- Vete, John, ya has hecho tu vida, ¿por qué no me dejas vivir la mía?-

- Porque no la estás viviendo, la estás destruyendo-

- ¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta?-

- En que te quiero y…-

- No lo suficiente- suspiró Holmes – déjame-

- ¿Por qué eres tan injusto conmigo?-

Sherlock no respondió, John se marchó dando un portazo, estaba furioso, ¿por qué Sherlock se ponía así?, se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado, si no se tratara de Sherlock Holmes casi podía jurar que…

- No…- masculló Watson, quedándose estático en mitad de la banqueta – no, es ridículo, no…-

- John Watson- la voz femenina a sus espaldas lo hizo girar, era un rostro conocido – venga conmigo, doctor-

- Anthea- saludó él, subiéndose al coche.

Lo llevaron a Diógenes, Mycroft estaba en su oficina, escribiendo algunos papeles, saludó a John con amabilidad y le pidió que se sentara.

- Mi hermano no está bien- dijo Mycroft, apartando los papeles en los que trabajaba - ¿has notado algo?-

- Se está drogando de nuevo- informó John, sintiéndose algo incómodo, acababa de pelear con Sherlock y lo último que quería era hablar de él – la señora Hudson dice que no come más que cereal con leche, y eso muy de vez en cuando, lo noto desmejorado, ha perdido al menos cinco kilos, Lestrade ha dicho que está más imprudente que nunca-

- Ya veo- suspiró Mycroft, juntando las manos debajo de su barbilla – sabía que no podría enfrentar tantas emociones sin quebrarse un poco-

- ¿Cómo?, ¿cuáles emociones?-

- Es evidente-

- No, no lo es-

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué Sherlock se fue a mitad de tu boda?-

- ¿Se fue?, no lo recuerdo-

- Claro, estabas ocupado casándote, perdona, pues sí, justo después de que firmaras el acta de matrimonio Sherlock salió huyendo-

- ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?-

- Es obvio, John-

- Mycroft…-

- Sherlock está enamorado de ti-

La noticia hizo trastabillar a John, provocándole un sonrojo.

- No puede ser, él no…-

- Creo que terminó de aclarar sus sentimientos después del asunto de Irene Adler, si fingió su muerte fue para protegerte a ti y a sus demás amigos, pero sobre todo a ti, John, pensé que lo sabías pero no le correspondías-

- No, yo no…yo no tenía idea-

John sintió que tanta información lo abrumaba, por eso Sherlock estaba así, tan autodestructivo, tan solitario, siempre había sido difícil para él relacionarse con las personas, ahora estando tan herido… culpa, eso sentía John, un amasijo de culpa y dolor.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?, Mary y yo tenemos una vida juntos, creí que…-

- Aléjate de él-

- No, ahora menos que nunca-

- Aléjate de Sherlock, John, lo lastimas, si sigues haciéndolo vamos a perderlo, y esta vez para siempre-

Mycroft se encargó de que lo llevaran a casa, Mary ya se había acostado a dormir, dejando el piso en un silencio que le ponía nervioso, fue a meterse a la cama junto a su esposa, contemplándola a la luz de la lámpara, su piel pálida, el rubio cabello en ondas, era hermosa, y era suya.

¿Qué pasaba con Sherlock?, ¿por qué no le había hablado de sus sentimientos?, claro, era Sherlock Holmes, los sentimientos le eran ajenos y los sentía peligrosos, entonces entendió, Sherlock estaba arriesgando todo lo que creía por él, por John Watson, estaba, prácticamente, traicionado su credo, ¿y él lo podía querer?, echó un vistazo a Mary para darse cuenta de que seguramente no podría.

* * *

**Ya sé que no debería iniciar otro fic si no he cocluido los otros que tengo pero no pude resistirme xD, me vino una ráfaga creativa :B, sorry si esto está muy ehmmm triste, sólo decir que no abandonaré los demás fics :B**


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas una semana sin saber de Sherlock y ya se sentía mal, le había enviado un mensaje que Sherlock ni se molestó en contestar, aunque sabía que lo había leído.

Estaba tratando de alejarse, como le había pedido Mycroft, pero era muy difícil, sobre todo sabiendo sus sentimientos, se sentía responsable de ese dolor y quería ayudar a remediarlo, ¿cómo?, no tenía idea, pero ya se le ocurriría algo en la marcha.

Regresaba a casa después del trabajo, Mary ya había preparado la cena y lo esperaba, con esa bonita y sencilla sonrisa, se sentaron a comer juntos y hablaron de su día, Mary era maestra en un jardín de niños, siempre tenía anécdotas graciosas para relatar, los niños eran tremendos.

Después de comer se sentaron y vieron televisión un rato, Mary lavó los platos y tomó una ducha, eran cerca de las ocho cuando apareció usando ese vestido verde que le quedaba tan bien, sonrió ampliamente a John.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué celebramos?- preguntó Watson, correspondiendo la sonrisa de su esposa.

- Nada, le haremos una visita a Sherlock-

- ¿Qué?-

- Estás preocupado por él, lo noto, así que iremos a verlo y saldremos a cenar-

- Mary, Sherlock no es precisamente un hombre…fácil, ¿comprendes?, puede que haga algún comentario que…-

- Puedo lidiar con Sherlock Holmes- bufó Mary – ahora ve por tu chaqueta y vámonos-

A John no le parecía buena idea pero no sabía cómo explicárselo a Mary sin contarle la verdad, terminaron en Baker Street, podía escuchar a Sherlock tocar una pieza tan triste y desesperada que le dolió, entraron para encontrarse al detective tirado en el sillón, aún arrancando las lastimeras notas a su instrumento.

- Hola- le saludó Mary.

Sherlock les dedicó una mirada vacía, sin enojo ni tristeza, John suspiró, seguramente estaba drogado.

- Hola- correspondió Sherlock.

- John y yo quisimos pasar a ver cómo estabas, aprovechando para invitarte a cenar-

El Holmes arrugó la nariz en gesto de molestia, Mary soltó una risita y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ya, si no quieres salir puedo preparar algo-

- No- dijo Sherlock, levantándose de un salto – no es necesario, salgamos-

John esperaba que los llevara a Angelo's pero no fue así, pidieron un taxi y fueron conducidos a un restaurante francés bastante elegante, Mary estaba encantada, Sherlock intercambió unas palabras con el capitán de meseros y les dieron mesa, aún cuando se necesitaba reservación.

- Vaya, qué lugar más bonito- comentó Mary – Sherlock, ehm, ¿tienes novia?, ¿novio?-

- No-

- Oh…- Mary se sonrojó un poco – bueno, bueno, ya llegará alguien-

- Las relaciones sentimentales no son de mi interés- respondió Sherlock con sequedad – mi trabajo es lo único que me interesa, me da en que pensar y me mantiene activo-

- Ah, bueno, entonces…ehm, espero que siempre tengas muchos casos-

- Siempre tengo casos-

Watson estaba más que incómodo, estaba hiriendo a Sherlock, Mycroft tenía razón, debía alejarse de él pero…

- ¿Sabes?, a mí no me molestaría para nada que John fuera a ayudarte con un caso de vez en vez, siempre platica sobre sus aventuras, ¡se apasiona tanto!, así que no te preocupes, te lo presto-

Sherlock sonrió falsamente, acompañando la risita de Mary, John suspiró y trató de mirar a cualquier lado.

- Estuve leyendo el blog de John el otro día, sus relatos son fantásticos, le he dicho que debería animarse a hacer un libro, ¿tú qué piensas?-

- Como si el blog no fuera ya bastante malo…- masculló Sherlock, bebiendo de su copa de vino – es decisión de John, después de todo, hasta te podría dedicar el libro, ¿no crees?-

- Sería muy lindo- suspiró Mary - ¿ves?, a Sherlock no le molestaría, ¿por qué no te animas?-

- Mary…- habló John – escribo por afición, no pretendo ganar nada con ello-

- Podrías donar el dinero recaudado o algo así- sugirió Mary.

- Pediré la carta- intervino Sherlock, llamando a un mesero.

- Yo digo que deberías intentarlo- continuó Mary – eres muy talentoso, John, puedes hacer cualquier cosa-

Mary se inclinó para besar a John en la boca, fue un pequeño contacto, suficiente para que Sherlock se pusiera incómodo, el mesero se acercó, entregando el menú a John y Mary, Sherlock rechazó la carta con amabilidad.

- ¿No vas a comer?- preguntó John, preocupado.

- Me voy- anunció Sherlock, levantándose del asiento, dejó una considerable suma de dinero en la mesa – pidan lo que quieran, yo invito-

Sherlock se alejó antes de que John pudiera replicar, no lo siguió, no quería armar un escándalo, se limitó a suspirar, había sido un error, nunca debió llevar a Mary a Baker Street.

- Tienes razón, es un hombre difícil- habló Mary, con gesto de sorpresa – pero no parece mala persona-

Ordenaron y cenaron con calma, John pagó todo, envió a Mary a casa en un taxi, diciéndole que la alcanzaría después, fue a buscar a Sherlock al departamento, lo encontró otra vez en el sillón, vistiendo su pijama y con aire pensativo.

- Sherlock- le llamó, sacándolo de su palacio mental – aquí está tu dinero-

- Vete-

- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás rechazándome?-

- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás casado?- Sherlock miró a John con sus penetrantes ojos azules, Watson se quedó callado, inmóvil – lo suponía, lárgate-

- No me trates así, por favor, no es culpa mía-

- Por eso estoy enojado, porque no es culpa tuya, ojalá pudiera culpar a alguien pero sólo puedo culparme a mí mismo-

El gesto de Sherlock reflejaba dolor, John se acercó despacio, se sentó en el suelo junto a Sherlock y le acarició los negros rizos, el detective suspiró y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

- Si pudiera hacer algo…-

- No, no digas eso, lo empeoras-

- Es que… si te soy sincero, sí me siento culpable-

- Estupideces, no es culpa tuya, hiciste lo que haría cualquier persona, seguiste adelante, olvidaste y dejaste a los muertos con los muertos-

- Pero tú no estabas muerto-

- Tú no lo sabías-

- De todos modos…-

- No es culpa tuya, John, ¿te haría sentir mejor que te culpara?-

- Creo que sí- suspiró John.

- Claro, y si te odiara sería mucho mejor-

- No, yo no quiero que me odies, sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, quiero ser tu amigo y quiero ayudarte con los casos-

- No pueden ser como antes, John, hay un tercero que lo impide, no pienses mal, no odio a tu esposa, sé que quieres ayudarme pero no creo que pueda aceptar tu ayuda, no sabiendo que tengo que regresarte sano y salvo a ella-

- Me quedaré contigo esta noche-

- No-

- Sherlock…-

- No haré nada, no me haré daño-

- Drogarte es hacerte daño-

- Tu habitación está ocupada-

- Dormiré contigo-

Sherlock abrió los ojos de la impresión, miró a John sólo para confirmar que no mentía, se levantó del sillón y fue directo a su cuarto, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas, John lo siguió, se quitó los zapatos, la camisa y el pantalón, quedando sólo en bóxer y playera, se acostó junto a Sherlock, sin tocarle, quedando cara a cara.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera regresado antes?-

- No sé- respondió John – no tengo idea, Sherlock, no pienses en eso-

- Ya sé que no podemos saberlo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello-

- Pero eso debe ser doloroso-

- No importa- suspiró Sherlock, sintiendo la tibia mano de John sobre su mejilla – ya es muy tarde, de todos modos, llegué tarde…-

El detective se quedó dormido casi al instante, John se escabulló sin despertarlo, envió un mensaje a Mary avisándole que se quedaría a cuidar a Sherlock porque se sentía mal, regresó al cuarto, encontrándose a Sherlock justo como lo había dejado, era muy raro verlo dormir tan profundamente, se acostó de nuevo junto a él, durmiéndose enseguida.

Cuando John despertó Sherlock no estaba junto a él, miró el reloj, las diez de la mañana, no iría a trabajar, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, podía escuchar a Sherlock trajinar en la cocina, seguro preparando té, no debía llevar mucho despierto, fue a encontrarlo sentado en el comedor, bebiendo té y comiendo cereal con leche, su único y sagrado alimento de toda la jornada.

- Buenos días- dijo John, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

- Te serví una taza de té- dijo Sherlock, señalando una taza frente a él – Tómala antes de que se enfríe-

John no dijo nada, tomó la taza y comenzó a beber el contenido, ocupó un asiento frente a Sherlock, observándolo en completo silencio, terminó su té, Sherlock había acabado su cereal.

- Deberías irte ya- comentó Holmes, levantándose – hasta luego-

Watson se acercó al detective, le sonrió como pudo, no sabía qué hacer, torpemente, apretó sus labios contra la mejilla fresca de Sherlock, el detective mantuvo la cercanía, acariciando la nariz de John con su nariz, respirando el cálido aliento del doctor, la mano derecha de John fue a la nuca de Sherlock donde se entretuvo acariciando los rizos con el pulgar, estaban a nada de un beso, de algo real.

- Adiós- suspiró Sherlock, apartándose de John.

El doctor no agregó nada más, sólo aceptó la oportunidad que le daban de marcharse, no pudo ni mirar atrás, ¿hubiera regresado al lado de Sherlock?, sí, seguro que lo hubiera hecho pero no importaba más, estaba en casa, Mary estaba en el trabajo y la soledad del departamento era palpable, sintió remorderle la consciencia al pensar que eso era lo que vivía Sherlock todos los días.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Era el amor un misterio que no podría resolver?, Sherlock estaba tratando de comprenderlo, no sólo las reacciones químicas en el cerebro, las cuales ya sabía de memoria, también quería entender lo demás, lo que unía tan fuertemente a John y a Mary.

Había observado a la pareja algunas veces sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, acostumbraban salir los jueves por la tarde a comer o a pasear, Sherlock no encontraba la diferencia entre esa relación de casados y lo que él había vivido con John, sólo comían juntos, hablaban, reían un poco, bueno, la diferencia era que Mary y John se besaban cada cierto tiempo, además dudaba que Mary tuviera sus capacidades deductivas ni que resolviera casos difíciles; sus conclusiones fueron que ser marido y mujer no tenía mucho de divertido, no había emoción, no había adrenalina, era una rutina bastante tonta, si alguien le preguntara.

Estaba el sexo, eso él no pudo dárselo a John, los esposos hacían el amor al menos tres veces por semana, lo sabía porque los había observado, es decir, no los había visto tener sexo pero lo sabía, lo intuía cuando los veía correr a la habitación, John persiguiéndola como un chiquillo, besándola profundamente, frotándole el cuerpo con delicadeza, comenzaban a desvestirse de camino a la habitación y cuando llegaban a su destino cerraban con un portazo, apagaban las luces pero Sherlock podía escuchar algún jadeo y la voz de John pronunciando el nombre de Mary, era entonces que se retiraba, seguía sin soportarlo.

Llevaba tres semanas de observación y no podía encontrar la clave, la fórmula secreta, por más cursi que sonara, del amor, de la convivencia; John le enviaba mensajes estúpidos como: "¿Qué tal estás?", "¿Estás comiendo bien?", "¿Algún caso interesante?, te ayudaría con gusto, sólo necesitas decírmelo", "Mary preparó unas crepas deliciosas, te guardé una, ¿por qué no pasas a cenar con nosotros?", "Sherlock, realmente me gustaría que contestaras mis mensajes", "¿Estás enfadado?, si hice algo para molestarte te pido disculpas", "Sherlock, háblame", "Contéstame, por favor", "Te he extrañado, eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?", "Nunca fue mi intención herirte", "Perdóname", "¿Quieres que hablemos de esto?", "Sherlock, por favor…", "Cuando te sientas preparado para hablar conmigo…", "Ok, no quieres hablar conmigo", "Quieres estar solo, entiendo", "Te echo de menos", "Lestrade dice que casi golpeaste a Anderson, ¿todo bien?", "Está bien, Sherlock, no quieres saber de mí, de acuerdo", "¿Te gustaría que te visitara?, sólo yo, Mary se queda en casa", "Aún no es tarde, puedo pasarme por Baker Street si quieres", "Creo que no quieres".

Sobra decir que no respondió ningún mensaje, en cambio prefirió observar, era lo que mejor hacía, quería saber todo sobre el amor, ya tenía una lista de _ingredientes_: 1) Vivir juntos, 2) Reírse juntos, 3) Hacer cosas juntos, 4) Practicar sexo; era al menos la base, él hizo las primeras tres cosas con John, la cuarta siempre faltó, ¿por qué era tan importante?, tal vez si encontraba alguien con quién hacerlo lo entendería mejor, debía ser un hombre, le atraían más los varones que las mujeres, su círculo de conocidos era limitado, reflexionó, lo ideal sería estar con John, porque implicaría amor y esas cosas, pero no se podía, lo tachó en su mente y siguió pensando, Mycroft no, eran hermanos, incesto y esas cosas, uno menos, ¿Dimmock?, le agradaba físicamente pero podía llegar a ser un idiota insufrible, estaba su viejo "amigo" Sebastian Wilkes, otro idiota insufrible, al final la cara del detective inspector Lestrade apareció en su mente.

Lestrade, 42 años, divorciado, evidentemente experimentado en prácticas sexuales, él podría ayudarle con este asunto, se lo debía, había resuelto demasiados casos para que él terminara llevándose todo el crédito, bajó a la calle y buscó una farmacia cercana, no era del todo ignorante en cuestiones de sexo pero el mercado ofrecía demasiadas opciones de preservativos, observó la amplia gama de condones frente a él, suspirando, tomó uno de cada uno y fue a pagarlos, ante la mirada atónita de la dependienta, tomó además un frasco de lubricante, había recabado información en internet y según leyó eso facilitaba las cosas.

Regresó a casa, lanzó la bolsa de la farmacia a la mesa y se tumbó en el sillón, tomó su celular y marcó.

- ¿Hola?- la voz de Lestrade, desvelado, cansado, con ganas de volver a casa.

- Lestrade, necesito que vengas a Baker Street-

- ¿Sherlock?, ¿qué demonios pasa?-

- Sólo ven- dijo, y colgó.

Lestrade llegó media hora después, con gesto de fastidio, parecía cansado, mala señal, cansado no serviría mucho, aunque no podía adelantar juicios, era un hombre fuerte y acostumbrado a trasnochar.

- Hola- le saludó Sherlock - ¿té?-

- Ah, sí, gracias, Sherlock… ¿pasa algo?-

- Dos de azúcar, ¿verdad?, siéntate-

El inspector le tomó la palabra, sentándose frente a él con la taza en las manos, bebió despacio.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó Lestrade, con tono serio y preocupado – si puedo ayudarte…-

- Tengo una especie de problema- confirmó Sherlock – y te elegí para que me ayudes-

- Ok… ¿de qué se trata?- Sherlock señaló la bolsa de la farmacia, Greg la tomó, vaciando su contenido en la mesa - ¿Qué es esto?-

- Condones y lubricante-

- Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué tiene que ver?, ¿quieres que te ayude a elegir marca de preservativos o…?-

- Esperaba que el mensaje te llegara, Lestrade, quiero tener sexo contigo-

Greg escupió el té, mirando asombrado a su interlocutor, tosió con nerviosismo, apartando la taza.

- Escucha, Sherlock, si esto es una broma…-

- No es ninguna broma- continuó Sherlock – estoy ofreciéndote sexo-

- Espera- siguió Greg - ¿por qué quieres hacerlo conmigo?, además, sabes que soy divorciado, toda mi vida he intimado con mujeres, yo no…-

- Elegí hacerlo contigo porque obviamente tienes mucha experiencia sexual, y sí, tal vez sólo hayas tenido sexo con mujeres pero dudo que no hayas probado el sexo anal, lo cual prácticamente es igual con un varón, resultas el candidato más adecuado, bueno, el segundo más adecuado-

- ¿Y quién es el primero?-

Sherlock palideció ante la pregunta, desviando la mirada con incomodidad, carraspeó un poco y trató de serenarse.

- Eso no te incumbe-

- Es John, ¿verdad?-

Holmes volvió la vista a Lestrade, alarmado.

- ¿Cómo supiste?-

- También soy detective, Sherlock- Greg se quedó mirándolo un momento - en la boda te fuiste, parecías desconcertado, además el otro día cuando John ofreció ayudarte, lo rechazaste de una manera muy…-

- Ya, no se te escaparon esos detalles- Sherlock suspiró - ¿Le has dicho a alguien?-

- A nadie, ¿tú le has dicho a John?-

- No, pero él ya lo sabe, supongo que Mycroft lo ayudó a unir las piezas-

- John ya tiene una vida, Sherlock, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, él ama a Mary, sé que es difícil pero…-

Greg no pudo seguir al ver la expresión de Sherlock, en los años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había visto tan…angustiado, tan dolido.

- Sé que John es feliz, jamás haría nada para separarlo de Mary, sé que la ama, gracias por recordármelo, Lestrade-

- Entonces, ¿por qué demonios vienes a ofrecerme acostarme contigo?-

- Porque estoy intentando comprender- la mirada azul de Sherlock parecía perdida en algún otro sitio – los he observado, a Mary y a John, quise entender lo que los unía, eso que él encuentra en ella que obviamente yo no le puedo ofrecer, pensé que…tal vez era la parte sexual, por eso…-

- Es más complicado que eso, Sherlock-

- ¿Lo es?-

Los ojos de Sherlock se humedecieron, enojado y avergonzado por su debilidad, Sherlock se levantó, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación para esconderse.

- Espera, ven acá- Lestrade se levantó también, estirando a Sherlock para envolverlo en un abrazo – tranquilo, está bien-

- No necesito que me consueles- gruñó Sherlock, aunque se dejó abrazar.

- No me parece justo lo que te está pasando, ojalá hubieras conocido el amor de una forma menos dolorosa, pero debes saber que el amor siempre duele, es lo primero que debes aprender-

¿Por qué demonios no podía controlar sus lágrimas?, todo era culpa del estúpido amor, volvía a las personas idiotas, Greg se las arregló para llevarlo hasta el sofá, se permitió dejar que Lestrade lo abrazara, que lo hiciera acurrucarse sobre su pecho y vaciar un poco la mente, Greg olía muy bien, un poco a café, donas, aftershave y desodorante, aspiró el masculino aroma del inspector, sintiéndose transportado a un cómodo vacío, donde no había dolor ni John mandándole mensajes idiotas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar, tenía una mano de Lestrade en la cintura y la otra sobre sus rizos, acariciándole suavemente.

- Se siente bien- comentó Sherlock, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te acarició?-

- No sé- gruñó Sherlock – ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo-

- Entonces es verdad, nunca has estado con nadie-

- No- Sherlock se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para mirar a Lestrade directamente a los ojos – era muy joven, tenía 16 o 17, estaba muy metido en drogas y un montón de porquerías, tenía un ansia de experimentarlo todo para entenderlo todo…era una chica muy dulce y bonita, pequeña, pelirroja y cubierta de pecas, no recuerdo ni cómo…-

- ¿Y por qué no volviste a intentarlo?-

- No te voy a negar que encontré placer en ello- confesó Holmes – pero no comprendí por qué tanto escándalo, el mismo placer podía proporcionármelo yo mismo, no volví a intentarlo, no le vi el punto, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de esa chica-

Lestrade se quedó callado, mirándole con ojos atentos, acercó su rostro al de Sherlock, colocando sus labios muy cerca de los del Holmes, con la punta de la lengua acarició la comisura de la boca ajena que se entreabrió al sentir la tibieza, Sherlock se atrevió a rozar aquella lengua con la suya, la sensación era deliciosa y sofocante a la vez, sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, apretó a Greg más cerca de él.

- ¿De esto se trata el amor?- preguntó Sherlock, mientras Greg trazaba un sendero de besos de sus labios, pasando por su cuello hasta su hombro derecho.

- No exactamente- confesó Lestrade, apartándose para mirar a la cara al Holmes, comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa.

Greg recostó a Sherlock en el sofá, entreteniéndose en besarle el cuello, descendió hasta los pezones que mordió suave, bajó así hasta el vientre, donde besó y chupó el ombligo, deslizando apenas la punta de su lengua en él, Sherlock gruñó y gimió, apretando a Greg por los hombros.

- Para- pidió Holmes, sintiéndose demasiado acalorado, era como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

El inspector no se obcecó, se retiró sin decir nada, observando cómo Sherlock se abotonaba la camisa y se sentaba en el sillón, jadeando y con el rostro enrojecido.

- Intentémoslo otro día- continuó Sherlock – hoy no sé, no puedo…-

- Está bien-

De nuevo dejó que Lestrade lo abrazara, esta vez correspondió, rodeando la cintura del policía con sus brazos, respirando su aroma y dejándose hacer, era agradable sentir caricias, era agradable el calor de alguien más, esas emociones sustituían con bastante eficacia la cocaína, espantaban la soledad.

- Sherlock, como no contestabas mis mensajes pensé que mejor…- John se quedó inmóvil, observando la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dejando caer la bolsa de comida rápida al suelo – Oh… creo que interrumpo algo-

- John- Sherlock apartó a Lestrade tal vez con demasiada rudeza, acercándose a John quien seguía sin salir de su asombro – no es nada, sólo estábamos hablando-

- Hablando demasiado cerca- respondió John, sonrojándose.

¿Por qué se ponía así?, Sherlock estaba en todo su derecho de buscar a alguien más, es decir, ¿realmente había creído que se la pasaría como alma en pena, enamorado de él?, sí, sí lo creyó y eso le avergonzaba, Holmes estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por olvidarlo y él…él tenía la vanidad de creer que siempre estaría vigente en el corazón de Sherlock, eso, de alguna manera, le dolió, Sherlock podía olvidarlo, Sherlock podía dejarlo atrás, Sherlock dejaría de quererlo…

- Me voy- anunció Watson – pasaré a verte otro día, ¿está bien?-

- Sí, de acuerdo-

- Entonces…nos vemos pronto-

John se fue, dejando a Sherlock con muchas interrogantes, ¿se había enojado John?, ¿estaba herido?, ¿estaba…celoso?, y si estaba celoso, ¿por qué lo estaba?, ¿acaso no se había marchado cuando hubo una oportunidad?, entonces, ¿por qué?

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya- la voz de Lestrade la hizo reaccionar, se giró para encontrarse a Greg a pocos metros de él.

- No, yo, bueno…-

- ¿Sherlock?-

- No quiero estar solo, no esta noche-

- ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir?, de acuerdo, me puedo acomodar en el sillón-

- No seas ridículo, mi cama estará bien para los dos-

Holmes se sonrojó ligeramente ante la sonrisa de Greg, sin embargo lo guió hasta la habitación, los hombres se desvistieron en la oscuridad, Sherlock se vistió la pijama mientras Lestrade prefirió acostarse en bóxers y camisa, se acostaron muy juntos, cara a cara, justo como había dormido con John, sólo que Greg se animó a acercarse más, abrazándolo por la cintura, Sherlock correspondió al abrazo, suspirando.

- ¿No tienes trabajo mañana?-

- Puedo llegar tarde- dijo Greg – Sherlock, ¿estás seguro de esto?, todavía puedo irme a casa-

- Es tarde-

- No será difícil encontrar taxi-

- No- dijo Sherlock – quédate, por favor-


End file.
